


thirty days

by frolicsomenatures



Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frolicsomenatures/pseuds/frolicsomenatures
Summary: thirty day challenges are fun i guess





	1. day one - holding hands

**Author's Note:**

> thirty day challenge i started a long ass time ago and never finished
> 
> posting the first few days bc i may return to it eventually
> 
> also i apologize that everything is lowercase i would go through and fix it but. i am lazy.

satoshi has cold hands.

daisuke discovers this one cool summer night, lying in the grass with satoshi beside him, watching the stars. they lay quietly, their breathing and chirping crickets the only sounds to be heard.

there is but a short distance between them; if daisuke shifted over a little, their shoulders would graze against each other. satoshi’s hands are folded on his stomach, while daisuke has one behind his head, the other laying in between them, palm facing up.

if he suspects that daisuke leaves his hand like that on purpose, satoshi doesn’t say anything.

he can almost tell when satoshi makes his decision. there is a sudden sharper intake of breath, not loud but noticeable in the calm surrounding them, before a hand slips into his own, fingers tangle, palms press together.

satoshi’s hands are freezing.

he tells him this, breaking the silence, causing satoshi to snort a laugh and tell him that his hands are the opposite, though he’s not complaining. he doesn’t say that he likes the warmth, but daisuke guesses.

daisuke squeezes the other boy’s hand and turns his head towards him, only to find ice blue eyes looking back at him. their eyes meet, a small smile slowly appearing on satoshi’s face; daisuke returns it with a larger one of his own.

content, they return to staring up at the stars, fingers entwined.


	2. day two - cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> satoshi and daisuke watch supernatural

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda ooc bc i slipped bits of a friend's commentary into it via daisuke

“are you _sure_ you want to watch this?”

satoshi looked at the boy next to him, arching an eyebrow. “it was your idea in the first place. don’t tell me you’re scared already.”

daisuke frowned as he returned his gaze to the tv. “no…”

“so turn it on.’”

sighing, daisuke did so. the television screen brightened up the dark room, a list of options and the title of the show, “supernatural,” appearing. daisuke squinted in the darkness to find the ‘play’ button on the dvd player and, once he found it, returned to his spot next to satoshi on the couch.

the boys watched calmly as the first episode began. it started out all right, showing a nice family getting ready for bed, but it quickly went south from there. daisuke stared wide-eyed at the screen, inching a bit closer to satoshi as the woman on the show screamed, becoming enveloped by fire.

besides a few occasional squeaks of surprise from daisuke and the soft chuckles in response from satoshi, they continued the first episode in silence. it wasn’t until the episode was almost over that satoshi heard a quiet mutter of, “oh no,” from beside him. once the words had left his mouth, the screen was full of flames, lighting up the room and causing daisuke to jump, bumping against the boy beside him.

when the episode ended, satoshi turned towards him and blinked slowly. “problem?”

“not at all!” daisuke shook his head, keeping his eyes on the tv. “does everything burst into flames on this show?”

satoshi snorted. “it appears to be a common occurrence, yes. do you want to watch more?”

daisuke nodded, though he didn’t seem very sure about it.

the more episodes they watched, the harder it was for satoshi to keep himself from smiling. he had never watched anything with daisuke, and so had not experienced his odd bursts of commentary. satoshi actually laughed out loud when one of the main characters said the name of the creature they were hunting - a wendigo - and daisuke’s immediate response was, “more like wendiNO.”

then there was the thing about a main character’s hair.

“it looks so fluffy.”

“what does?”

“sam’s hair.”

“okay…”

“it’s like a whole other character.”

“…if you say so, niwa.”

however, despite his comical reactions, it _was_ freaking him out a bit. it was easy to tell; if his surprised noises didn’t give it away, the fact that he shifted closer to satoshi every time something happened certainly would have. by the end of the fourth episode, they were sitting shoulder to shoulder.

satoshi glanced away from the screen briefly, seeing daisuke curled up next to him, his knees drawn to his chest and arms wrapped around them. he hesitated for a moment before placing an arm around daisuke’s shoulder. the redhead looked at him, surprised.

satoshi snorted and pulled daisuke closer to him; daisuke smiled, relaxing against him. they returned their attention to the television, continuing on with the show until they fell asleep a few episodes later.


End file.
